Individuals with special needs, such as children with autism, may find it difficult to interact socially with other people, such as their parents, friends, and people they are meeting for the first time. These special needs individuals may have an easier time communicating with a computer-generated virtual companion, such as personal assistants or avatars on smart phones. While the special needs individual may be able to communicate more easily with a computer-generated virtual companion, the virtual companion may have limited capabilities and may not be able to provide functionality to assist the special needs individual. What is needed is a virtual companion that is specifically adapted to communicate with the special needs individual and also assist the special needs individual with tasks in his daily life.